


Etheric Messages

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Female Protagonist, Festivids 2009, Gen, here's luck and renenet show, migraine triggers, music: natacha atlas, panel: vid reading practicum, vid, vidshow: nearly new, vividcon 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recruitment of Olivia Dunham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etheric Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/gifts).



> Length: 2:08  
> Notes: Thank you to counteragent, laurashapiro, and lithiumdoll for beta, and to nestra for assuring me I wasn't missing the beat and A. for providing the initial translation.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Download:** [AVI 720x480](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_fringe_etheric_msgs.zip) (69MB) | [AVI 640x360](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_fringe_etheric_msgs.zip) (30MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_fringe_etheric_msgs.srt) (1K)


End file.
